The Ringer of Bells
by Seth the Inu
Summary: Every person in Paris knew there was someone mysterious up in the bell tower that rang the bells, but had never seen them. Only for it to change when a gypsy in need of protection enters the cathedral to change their life.
1. Chapter 1: The Jester's Tale

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Sega's '__**Sonic the Hedgehog**__' franchise, nor the story of '__**The Hunchback of Notre Dame**__'._

**Chapter One: The Jester's Tale**

The sun had risen high over the bustling streets of Paris, filled with different species of mobians and a few humans, from all different place; from the high-class aristocrats, to the average worker, to the wandering gypsies that lived in their own ways. Calls and shouts could be heard echoing through the streets, merchants inviting buyers to view and purchase their wares, giving ludicrous statements that could have been half true, half false.

In the middle of all the bustle was the large cathedral of Notre Dame, her walls rising high and above to be seen from all sides of the city, beautifully stained windows glimmering like jewels in the sunlight. The stone grey bricks almost glowed in the light, the luminescent gleam enriching the fact of it being a holy lace of God.

In the square in front of the church, two gypsies performed and entertained for both their own amusement, and to those who dared to venture close enough to watch and marvel at the enthusiastic fluid motions. One was clothed in bright, gaudy colours that mainly consisted of purple, yellow, and a deep pink. Violet tights, with vertical canary stripes along the entire right leg, tucked neatly into deep mauve shoes, thick trimming in a rose colour at the top, and a simple gilded bell dangling at the tip of each upturned toe of the footwear. Over the pants he wore a half pink half purple tunic, the colours alternating in thick blocks splitting at the arms, torso and waist, with the shoulders and neck covered in a cleverly tattered yellow shawl, more tinkling bells evenly attached to the split ends of the split fabric. Black gloves adorned each hand, that travelled up his arms, ending at the elbow, blending with the trim of the tunic and simple belt on the hedgehog's waist. He wore a citron-trimmed fuchsia mask only on his eyes, increasing the mobian's eye colour greatly, and further enhancing his facial expressions. A single golden hoop pierced through the base of his left ear, easily noticeable against his fur and the wide-brimmed amethyst hat adorning his head, with a plain yellow feather sticking in the air from its placement at the point of the hat.

His companion, that was conjuring effortless tricks just to the side of the first, was dressed differently, yet in an outfit that accompanied his partner's. Black, and the colours of fire decorated his body in the form of tight-fitting clothing. Scarlet and white pointed shoes adorned his feet, decorative material flames in tangerine and a dark deep red-pink along the rim, offset by the yellow bangle on each edge at the top of the shoes. A simple crimson stripe adorned dark leather pants on each side, reaching to mid-thigh before sharpening off, giving way to the long-sleeved ebony shirt, also with the same design on each sleeve. He wore white gloves, the wrists also shooting out fake flames from yellow bracelets of orange and fuchsia. His tuft of pale fur spilled from the low cut of his top, almost hiding the clasp that held the small flowing cape on his shoulders in the colours of a dancing fire, moving like one when he moved. Like his companion, he also wore a ruby mask that surrounded his eyes, complimenting the colour of his iris', with plumes of orange and red decorating the top of the mask. Whenever his head turned, or quills swayed with motion, a gentle jingling could be heard from the bells cleverly attached to the tip of each spike, adding a golden colour against the striped quills.

Emerald eyes noticed a group of children watching the pair from a distance, appearing hesitant. A grin spread over his pale muzzle as he began to speak with an almost song-like feeling behind the words, flowing them together. "Morning in Paris, as the city begins to awake to the bells of Notre Dame. The fisherman fishes, the baker man bakes, to the bells of Notre Dame . From the big bells that are as loud as the thunder, to the little bells soft as a psalm.

"Listen. They are beautiful, wouldn't you agree?" he asked the gathered crowd of young ones, gazing entranced at the azure male hedgehog in wonder, one gloved hand held behind his ear to better hear the grand rich ringing of the bells sounding out from the holy building behind him. Jade watched the children, twinkling in excitement. "So many colours of sounds, the changing moods. You know, they don't ring by themselves."

"They don't?" came the hushed gasp from one of the children, confused at the words, believing it was all done by something she couldn't think of.

The other entertainer, a black hedgehog, had heard what his companion had said, and the question asked in response. He made his way over to the little crowd, joining the fun. "no, little one, they don't." Twisting his torso slightly, the dark mobian pointed up to the top of the cathedral. "Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower, lives the mysterious bell-ringer. What no one knows, but always asks, is who is this unknown creature?"

The brightly dressed hedgehog decided to make light of the situation, noticing the tenseness throughout some of their audience. Eyes wide, he feigned curiosity. "Who?"

Confused at the other's actions, ruby eyes looked at the blue hedgehog warily, sidestepping away from him, before facing to address the children. "What is he?"

"What?" he echoed, holding his face in mock surprise, voice raising to a slightly higher pitch in pretend amazement. His reaction was met with laughter from those watching, amused at the sight.

The dark creature smirked, finally having caught onto the act his cobalt partner had started. "How did he come to be there?"

"How?" the bright-clothed anthro repeated in a hushed voice, staring at their captivated crowd.

Reaching over, the ebony gypsy hit him gently on the back of his head, almost causing the violet hat to fall off. "Hush Sonic," he admonished, crimson glinting amusedly at watching a gloved hand rub the abused area, smothered giggles attempted to be hidden coming from the young ones.

"Heh," Sonic breathed, readjusting his hat back on properly, shooting an empty glare towards the abuser before returning to the children, his tone dropping to a low, haunting voice. "Shadow and I will tell you the tale. It is a tale of a man, and a monster."

With a wave of his hand over the heads of everyone, Shadow caused a shimmer to rain down over the young mobians, before coming together to form a scene of a dark night in Paris. On a river, a boat silently moved along the surface, carrying three cloaked echidnas, the boatman pushing the vessel expertly along.

"Dark was the night on which this tale was begun," remarked Sonic, the cobalt gypsy keeping his voice low, full of the mystery shown, captivating those around, "on the docks near Notre Dame."

From the swirling image, a baby's cry was heard loudly in comparison to the still atmosphere, it's mother rocking the infant to calm and settle it, panic on her face.

"Shut it up, will you!" one of her male companions hissed, looking backwards to the pair frantically.

"We'll be spotted!" the other male echidna muttered, glancing around them nervously, watching for anyone that may have heard the sound and ventured to investigate.

Knowing the importance of the silence, she gently bounced the babe, cooing in a motherly fashion. "Hush, my little one," he whispered, laying a kiss on its forehead.

Shadow's voice cut into the image, picking up the explanation from his blue partner. "Four frightened gypsies slid silently under the docks near Notre Dame."

Pulling the boat up to the edge of the water expertly, the boatman helped his passengers off his vessel carefully, looking around protectively. "Four silver coins for safe passage into Paris," he announced as his price, hand held out for the payment.

As one of the male gypsies reached into his pouch for the required pay, an arrow embedded itself into the wooden frame of the building that sheltered the refuges, causing all four adult heads to perk up in shock.

With a flick of his wrist to emphasise his words, the tone of his voice shooting up as the tale continued to be spun to the audience, the bright-coloured hedgehog continued. "A trap had been set up for the gypsies, making them gaze up in fear and alarm at a figure whose clutches were iron, just as much as the bars."

The three males had been restrained by guards, yet were felt to be unnecessary, the gypsies having frozen from the dark silhouette that had befallen over them.

"Judge Shade!" one of the gypsy echidna's gasped as they all gazed in horror. Their eyes were wide while bodies trembled, staring at the figure perched on the back of a black ferocious horse that snorted and pawed anxiously at the ground. Clothed in a long, purple-trimmed black tunic that draped and covered the body from shoulders to waist, bell-type sleeves fluttering in the bitter freezing wind, Shade glared down at the group that had been forced to kneel in front of her. Her legs were covered by simple deep grey leggings, sturdy leather boots adorning her feet. Atop red-brown quills rested a large hat, in the same colour of the tunic, amethyst designs etched with thread into the fabric to both hold its form and emphasise her position in society.

"Judge Shade longed to purge the world of all sin, seeing corruption everywhere around her, except within," muttered the dark hedgehog sombrely, mouth twisted into a frown, seeing the hidden fright start to become apparent on the children's faces from the direction the tale had taken.

Voice cold and devoid of all emotion except disgust, the high ranking echidna turned to one of the standing guards, lilac eyes narrowed. "Bring these gypsy vermin to the Palace of Justice to deal with properly."

"Yes, my Lord," he bowed, before a shout from another guard drew their attention to the female gypsy attempting to hug her bundle to her chest. "You there! What are you hiding?"

Shade scoffed, her face showing no major interest. "Stolen goods most likely. Never mind though, take them from her."

"No!" the mother cried out, turning her body away to protect her child.

"She ran!" exclaimed both Sonic and Shadow simultaneously, Sonic waving his hands in front of his face dramatically to demonstrate the rush behind it all, Shadow peering over the sapphire mobian's shoulder to the audience.

Without another word, she turned and ran down one of the clear streets, leaving the guards stunned, frozen behind her, yet the sound of hooves was heard soon after. The mother released a sobbing whimper, glancing behind briefly to see an angered Judge hot on her trail, and catching up fast. With a frantic look around, the gypsy noticed a gap, jumping over the rail fluently whilst ensuring her child was safe in her arms.

Hearing the frustrated curse as the horse whinnied, the echidna allowed a quick triumphant grin before it vanished. She ran up the stairs of the cathedral, having noticed it before, banging a fist against the door. "Sanctuary!" she called for, pleading for someone, _anyone_, to hear her calls and come out. "Please, give us sanctuary!"

Her shouts were answered, but not in the way she wanted.

The thundering echo of heavy hooves grew louder and louder to where the female gypsy stood, causing her to turn and begin to run again in fear, but was too late. Upon her mad horse, Shade had caught up to the elusive runner, pulling her animal to halt to force the other female to stop in her tracks. Quickly, the Judge reached down, ripping the wrapped buddle out of enclosed arms, pushing the struggling body away, causing the mother to stumble backwards and lose her footing. She crashed onto the steps, forehead smacking harshly against the corner of the concrete steps before the female gypsy's body went limp.

With a sneer, lavender eyes looked fleetingly at the still body, before turning to its package. One bare hand lifted away an edge of the blanket to peer at the contents, before a cry sounded from it. "A baby?" Shade questioned confusedly, before taking a look at the small child and gasping in horror as one pudgy hand reached out. "No, a monster!"

Fearing for her soul for merely holding the demonic child as she deemed it, Shade searched for a way to get rid herself of the creature, alighting on a well a few feet away from where she was. She nudged her animal in the direction, arm outstretched over the deep hole, holding the wrapped bundle precariously in her hand. The fist began to relax to release its burden when a shouted word cut through.

"Stop!"

Surprised, Shade turned bewildered to see the large archdeacon kneeling on the snow-covered stairs that led to the holy building, the lifeless body of the echidna gypsy cradled fatherly in his arms. A look of angered disappointment decorated the human's face, brown bushy eyebrows drawn together as the obvious frown was mirrored by his moustache.

"This is an unholy demon," the rider proclaimed, deeming it apparently necessary to explain to the old fool that what she was doing was for the best. "I am sending it back to hell, to where it came from."

"Do you not see the innocent blood which you have spilt on the steps of Notre Dame?" he asked in aghast, gesturing to the woman he held delicately.

Head held high, Shade made her way to the archdeacon, arm retracted back to her body, holding the babe attentively in front of her. "I am guiltless. She ran away, so I pursued after her."

Scoffing at the excuse, the father-head figure continued to berate the Judge. "Now you will add this child's blood to the guilt you have in your soul."

"My conscious is clear!" she nearly yelled, beginning to grow worried at what he was saying. Her soul was pure; she was only doing the Lord's work.

"You can lie to yourself, and to those who are your minions. You can claim that you haven't done wrong." Taking a deep breath, the archdeacon lifted an arm, pointing to the guarding statues of angels and saints that surrounded the church, facing the pair in the front. "You however can never run or hide what you've done from the very eyes of Notre Dame!"

"For the first time in her life," Shadow murmured, voice having dropped low and quiet, making his audience strain to hear as he explained, "the life of power and control, Shade began to feel a twinge of fear for her immortal soul."

Staring at the stone faces that felt as if they _were_ watching, she sighed. "What must I do?"

The holy man lifted the dead woman, wanting to take her body inside the large building for a decent funeral for the innocent echidna, sending a look full of the wisdom of his life over his shoulders. "Care for the child. Raise it as if it was your very own."

"What?" Shade exclaimed, enraged at the idea. "Am I to be saddled with the responsibility of this-" From the look of unmovable anger from framed steely-blue eyes covered by dark glasses, and a contemplative look down at the child. "Very well then. But let him live here with you, in your church."

Glad at the agreement of keeping the babe under her care, the archdeacon raised on brow questioningly, confused at the condition. "Live here? But where?"

"Anywhere. Just ensure he'll be locked away where no one else can see him." She raised her gaze upwards on the stone building, an idea alighting in her mind. "The bell tower. Our Lord works in mysterious ways. Who knows, this creature may turn out to be of great use to me."

"And so, Judge Shade gave the child a name, spoken which such contempt and horror that the child believed it to be a curse, and the reason behind his name a sin from God instead of a blessing, seeing himself as a monster that his master constantly described him to be - Knuckles the Echidna," Sonic told, ears lowered partially in sorrow, his tone quiet from the spoken truth.

Sensing his partner's discomfort, the black entertainer decided to wrap up their tale forcing his voice to be jovial to brighten the haunting atmosphere. "So here is a riddle, my dears, to guess if you can sing the bells of Notre Dame. Just who is the real monster, and who is the true echidna?" With a clap and a wave of his hands, Shadow caused brightly coloured flowers to appear as if from thin air, showering down upon the joyfully squealing children, before they ran off to their calling parents, giving waves and farewells to the gypsies over shoulders.

Heaving a sigh, the cobalt mobian stood next to his companion, slipping his hand into the awaiting one, fingers merging together as his head bent sideways, resting his cheek against a sable-clothed shoulder. "I never like telling the beginning of that tale," he whispered sadly, nuzzling his cheek as emerald eyes watched various mobian citizens go through their daily lives, ignoring the unusually dressed pair.

Hearing the pain from his partner, Shadow placed a kiss on the blue forehead, lips lingering in their spot. "I know, love. I know." With a reassuring nudge and a gentle squeeze of his hand, he attempted to cheer his lover up. "Though the beginning is sad, it is the middle and end that makes up for the rest of the story."

"Hmm," breathed Sonic, pushing into the caress, eyes closed blissfully, before pulling away to rush off into the crowds, dragging his willing partner along, eager to continue telling the tale to whoever wished to listen to the story of hardships overcome, and a destined love between two people.

.*.*.*.*.*.

_Here we go, a new Sonic the Hedgehog story. The idea popped into my head while watching the film one day, imagining Sonic as the part of Clopin, which grew into something more I wanted to expand on. It is still set in the original time and place as the film._

_The character of Clopin then changed to being both Sonic and Shadow together, to add more humour and entertainment to it all. I love writing these two with the split character - have to say they are my favourite to write during the whole story. It took a while to decide on Shade playing the part of Frollo. I didn't want the whole story overrun with the main characters being just males. I do like her, but she seemed the best choice for the part. The characters will be OOC, with no powers or extra abilities that any of them possess._

_I always imagined that the first scene of the film happened __**after**__ the events of the film, hence why I wrote the end of the chapter like such. Some parts of the film though will be changed, where one scene later on has been taken out and replaced with another. Many of the lyrics had been altered or changed, as well as original sentences to work properly._

_Sonodow is featured during the whole story, but as a second minor pairing that has already been established. The main pairing will most likely be recognised in the next chapter, if recognised._


	2. Chapter 2: Cooped Up Forever

**Chapter Two: Cooped Up Forever**

Warm sunlight shone over the top tower of the cathedral, filtering to a nest were a young bird retreated, causing it to awaken slowly. Opening its eyes and raising its head from underneath a wing, the creature gazed around up into the blue sky in amazement and wistfulness, watching a few of its kind swoop and dive gracefully through the unrestricted air.

A footstep was heard against the stone floor, causing the young chick to turn its gaze away, meeting the kind eyes of the noise's owner. A male red echidna stood by the ledge, violet eyes looking at the bird. A simple olive tunic as worn that fell to his thighs, covering the top of brown leggings that were tucked into basic black cloth shoes. Dreadlocked quills hung loose around his head, framing his face that held a friendly smile as he paused near the young flying creature.

"Good morning," he welcomed brightly, his smile growing wider at the answering chirrup the bird gave in response. "Will today be the day? Will you be able to fly today?" A disappointed squeak was the answer, the bird's head hanging low.

With a hum, the echidna held out his hands cupped together, inviting the small animal to rest in them. The creature did, stepping onto the white-gloved limbs, pecking at the material briefly which caused its holder to grimace minuscule. It was these gloves that hid the reason he was constantly referred to as a monster by his master. He had been graciously given them to hide the freakish extra two appendages on the back of each hand, in attempt to make them appear less disturbing.

His purple gaze left the horrid sight of the material, fixating back onto the awaiting bird. "Are you sure? It's a good day to try. I mean, if I had to pick a day to fly, this would be it. The Festival of Fools! It'll be fun - the jugglers, the music, the dancing... everything!"

Encouraged by the enthusiasm of the words, the bird had began to flap it's wings, the male mobian bouncing his arms to help, before lowering them away from the bird. With a chuckle, he shows both hands to the flapping creature, revealing that there was no help for making the bird fly. An excited chirrup escaped passed its beak as it landed on the stone railing just as a flock of birds flew passed them, its eyes watching forlornly.

"Go on," he whispered, nodding in the direction of the other birds, seeing the creature brighten. "Nobody wants to be cooped up forever." With a tweet and a flap, the bird left, chasing after the flock, leaving the echidna with a fading smile and a distant gaze as he could only stare at the outside world.

"Knuckles!" a voice called out from inside, causing a red head to turn in response, noticing the young priest-in-training standing at the doorway. He was dressed in a simple pristine-white robe that hung to his ankles, the sleeves billowing around bare wrists, with a simple emerald green sash tied around the waist. Two tails moved behind the boy's back, having been weaved through carefully through a slit in the back of the robe to comfortably accommodate the white-tipped yellow appendages. Large sky-blue eyes, set in a round face topped with fox ears that twitched, stared through flopping bangs to the echidna standing in the sunlight on the balcony. He had noticed how sad his friend had looked after the conversation with the bird, wanting desperately to fix it. The younger fox made his way to stand beside the red mobian, both staring down at the hustle and bustle happening in the court area in front of Notre Dame. "So the Feast of Fools has come again, has it?"

"Uh-huh!" Knuckles nodded, a little excited at the event again this year.

"Well, it is a great treat to watch the jovial pageantry of the peasant folk as they enjoy themselves," the other commented casually, his tone light.

Knuckles humphed before turning away to make his way back inside to the safety of the tower, his voice having turned dejected at the remark. "Yeah, watching."

Head turned as he inwardly cringed as he realised what he had said, the training priest asked, "Don't you want to watch the festival today?" No answer was given, only the retreating green-clothed back of his friend. With a sigh, the yellow-furred fox followed, watching as the red bell tower resident seated himself in front of a hand-made model of the cathedral, painted wooden figurines carved into outlines of the townspeople scattered over the tabletop.

Laying a gentle hand on top of a tense shoulder, the two-tailed fox leaned down to catch the lilac eye with his own cerulean. "What's wrong, Knuckles? You want to talk to me about it?"

"I-I just don't feel like watching the festival today Tails, that's all," he sighed, mouth turned down into a frown.

Tails hummed thoughtfully, hoping to encourage his long-time friend. When he had first shown up to the holy building as a kit, requesting to be accepted into the training as a man of God, he had accidentally stumbled across the hidden mobian. Frightened at first, thinking it a ghost, and with a few comforting words from the archdeacon, Tails had founded out the echidna, slowly becoming the other's friend as he learnt more and more about the person inside, and not what they appeared, self-appointing himself as a partial caretaker to look after the lonely mobian. "Have you ever thought about actually attending the festival?"

"Of course!" the older one exclaimed, before his expression fell again as his voice lowered. "But I'd never fit in down there. I'm not..._normal_."

"Oh Knuckles," the fox sighed fondly, giving the shoulder a pat. "As your great friend and somewhat guardian, I insist that you go and attend the festival this year."

"Huh? Wha-me?" Knuckles asked incredibly, eyes wide as he stared at his friend as if the priest had suddenly grown another head.

"Why not?" remarked Tails, shrugging his shoulder nonchalantly. "It would be a wonderful educational experience for you. Life is not meant to be a spectator sport. If watching from your tower is all you'll end up doing, then you may as well watch your entire life just pass on by. Just go grab a clean tunic, and off you go!"

With an unamused chuckle, and a forlorn shake of his head that caused red quills to sway, the echidna turned away from his friend. "It's all well and good for the encouragement, but I think you're forgetting one major thing."

"What?"

"My master, Shade."

Pale ears flattened to the fox's skull as shoulders drooped. "Oh. Yeah. Forgot about her. But, well, when she says you're forbidden from leaving the bell tower, is it 'ever ever'?"

"_Never_ ever!" Knuckles swore, swirling back to face the younger one. "Not to mention she absolutely _hates_ the Festival of Fools. Oh," he groaned holding his head in his hands, "she'd be so furious if I were to ask to go."

"Who says you need to ask?" Tails questioned.

The red bell-ringer took in the sly smirk on the other's face, shaking his head. "Oh no."

"It's just one afternoon -" the yellow fox pointed out.

"I couldn't."

"- and she'd never even know you were gone."

Violent eyes narrowed at the idea. "Are you sure that you're actually a priest in training? Cause you sure aren't sounding like one now," he accused, trying to work out if this was the same fox he had met as a kit.

Laughing lightly at the unusual suspicion, Tails murmured, "Better to beg for forgiveness, than to ask for permission, no?"

Catching onto the idea, white-gloved fingers twisted nervously together. "What if she catches me?"

"You could wear a disguise," came the offhand suggestion. "Just this once. And what Shade doesn't know can't hurt either of you. I mean," sky-blue eyes partially lowered, "nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever," Tails whispered, repeating the words spoken earlier to the now free bird.

Silence followed the remark, before a bright grin took over Knuckles' muzzle as he stood up determinedly. "You're right! I'll go, get cleaned up!" A cheer was heard from behind as he made his way to the passage leading down to the main body of the cathedral. "I'll stroll down those stairs, march straight through that door, and-"

What he was going to say was cut off by the echoing sound of footsteps filled with authority making their way up, forcing the two mobians to freeze in shock. Twin sets of different coloured eyes watched as a dark-clothed mobian entered the tower's room, a simple woven basket clutched in one hand.

"Good morning, Knuckles," greeted the mobian, light lilac eyes staring at the addressed.

"Good-good morning, master," the male echidna responded, bowing respectfully as his voice had dropped timidly.

A frown marred tightly-drawn features. "Haven't I told you before it is rude to stutter. Surely I've taught you better than that," she admonished. "Besides, dear boy, whomever were you talking to?"

"I was talking to... Tails," Knuckles whispered, gaze flicking briefly to glance at the still body of the young fox that stood off to the side and out of the way.

"Ah, the priest-in-training," Shade muttered lowly, her look shifting to the other occupant. "You boy, shouldn't you be downstairs - surely you have more important matters to attend to?" she griped disdainfully, eyes narrowed dangerously if not threateningly. A silent nod was the only response given, followed by an apologetic glance to his friend, before the youngest mobian scurried out of the room, fleeing from the deadly glare directed towards him.

With a humph, the Judge swivelled back to the still bowing male creature. "Now then, boy. Lunch."

Upon the simple word, Knuckles sprung into movement, rushing around to fetch the required materials for the meal as his master strode over to the table. A shining silver chalice and gleaming plate was placed in front of her, while a chipped wooden cup and something that could pass as a plate was laid out for himself. A bunch of grapes was split between the two echidnas, Shade pouring a simple wine into each cup.

"Shall we review your alphabet today?" she asked, head tilted up to stare down at the other seated on a lower stool.

With a nod, Knuckles reached for some of his given grapes, rolling one between fingers before placing it in his mouth. "Oh, yes please, master. I would like that very much."

"Very well then. A?"

"Abomination," Knuckles gave, glad with the approving nod from his master.

"B?"

"Blasphemy."

"C?"

"C-c-c-contrition," he struggled to answer, trying and succeeding to remember the proper word.

"Hmm." Without another word, Shade picked up her glass, swirling the drink inside it as she watched her charge. "D?"

"Damnation."

"E?"

"_Eternal_ damnation!"

"Good," she praised, taking a sip at the dark liquid. "F?"

"Festival."

Coughing and choking on her drink from the word, Shade reached for a piece of cloth, wiping away any mess left over from the disgusting action. Hard lavender eyes narrowed as they stared at the frightened student. "Excuse me?"

"Uh, uh, f-f-forgiveness!" the male creature blurted, grappling for the right word to please the Judge.

"I believe you said..._ festival_," she accused, placing the improve napkin carefully onto the table, done in such a manner that spoke of danger.

"No!" he shouted in a hushed tone, hands flat against the table in shock.

Taking in the reaction, Shade tapped the side of her cup contemplatively. "You are thinking of going to the festival."

"I-it's just that... you go every year," Knuckles scrounged up an excuse, knowing it didn't sound quite as believable as he'd hoped.

Sighing in faux pain, the female echidna rubbed her forehead tiredly. "I am a public official, making me _have _to go!I don't enjoy a single moment of it though. Thieves, hustlers, all the dregs that fills the slums of our city, all packed together in one pathetic, drunken stupor; it's horrendously disgusting." The Judge reached over, patting the depressed male in an almost parental gesture. "Can you not understand, Knuckles? When your heartless mother just abandoned you all those years ago, anybody else would have simply drowned you given the chance. And this is the way that you think me for taking you in and raising you as my very own?"

In a timid voice, the lowered mobian apologised. "I didn't mean to upset you, master. I'm sorry."

Standing up from the table, Shade made her way out the balcony door, standing to look down at the busy city below. She heard her charge follow, feeling his presence standing beside her as he copied her position. "Oh, my dear boy, you do not know what it is like out there. But I do. The world is wicked, and cruel to those like you. I am the only one that you can trust in this entire city."

With a glance, she took in the hidden longing look in purple eyes. Shade grabbed the male's face, turning it away so it could face her. "I am your only friend!" Brushing away a stray red quill to place it back where it belonged, the Judge continued her manipulation of false truths. "I, who kept you, taught you, clothed you, fed you. I, who looks upon you without an ounce of fear. The only way I can protect you is if you stay safe in here.

"You are deformed," she reminded, grasping his hands and shaking them to reinforce her words, pointing to the spiky appendages on the backs of his hands.

"I am deformed," Knuckles repeated monotone, eyes dulling from the words he had been told his entire life being said again.

"And you are ugly," Shade noted, listening as he repeated at as well. "And I'm afraid that these are crimes that the world shows little pity for. Can you not comprehend that I am your one and only defender?"

Waving an arm to signify those who roamed the streets freely, the female echidna continued her horrid reasoning's, watching as her charge absorbed the words as the truth they weren't. "Out there, the people would revile you as a monster, scorning and jeering against you. Why would you want to invite their consternation. Just stay here, and be faithful to me, grateful to me."

Listening to her enticing words, Knuckles nodded slowly, "I am faithful to you master. And most certainly grateful. You are good to me. I'm sorry."

Pivoting on her heel, Judge Shade made her way to depart, throwing her last words over her shoulder to the slouched form of the other. "You are forgiven today. But you must remember, that _this_ is your only sanctuary." With her back to him, Shade ensured Knuckles could not see the sly smirk stretched across her muzzle, pleased with herself at the accomplishment of returning the male child of that gypsy woman to being under her thumb once more, before finally exiting the tower.

Knuckles stared at his hand with a deeply sad look, before once again moving to watch everyone go about on their daily excursions, a thoughtful expression on his features. "I know that I'm safe behind these windows and parapets of stone while I gaze below to everyone." A footstep scuffed against the floor near him, causing the red creature to glance at the source, noticing that it was his pale friend having snuck back upstairs. Sighing, he continued his explanations to a listening audience that could do nothing. "My whole life has been spent watching them as I hide up here alone, memorising their faces as I know they will never know who I am.

"And I just, I wonder what it would feel like to pass a day not above them, but with them." A grin spread across his mouth from the thought, wishing it to be true. Tails moved closer, intent on hearing the joyous wishes of his solitary friend. "One day out there is all I ask, to hold forever as mine. I'd be content with only that, I swear."

Hugging the other mobian, Tails whispered, who knows what might happen in the future, but I feel that there are great things ahead for you."

Beaming, Knuckles pulled away with a nod, before both turned back to gaze at those unaware of the great wish of one.

- O -

"Huh. you leave town for a couple of years, and they end up changing everything," a dark mobian muttered to himself, a map of Paris held in his hands that was being turned left and right in an attempt to make sense of what was on it in comparison to where he was standing. Unable to decipher the elusive descriptions on the location paper, he scrunched it up with a groaning sigh, throwing it back into one of the satchels attached to the saddle of his grey horse standing behind his back, waiting patiently as it watched its owners humorous frustration.

Noticing a couple of city guards making their way down the street passed him, he held out a black-gloved hand to gain their attention. "Excuse me please gentlemen. I'm searching for the Palace of Justice. Do you know..." His voice trailed off, dropping slightly as the protectors of the people walked right passed, not sparing a single glance. "Hmm. Guess not then."

Acid green eyes stared after the two, considering that his different outfit somehow did not put into account his position above them. While the walking pair of mobians were dressed in full suits of metal armour that protected their flesh from vital attacks, his was less flashy, more comfortable. A light grey shirt settled over his torso, covered in a sable coloured breastplate that was light and simple enough to blend into the outfit, not drawing massive amounts of attention to himself. A turquoise cape hung off set shoulders, flapping briefly in the breezing wind, falling to just above ankles. Dark grey hose covered legs, tucked into knee-high sturdy boots, a sword that demonstrated his ranking attached to a left hip. Hidden under the collar of his shirt, safely strung on a chain around the neck, rested a silver ring, exquisite detailed design expertly etched onto the band.

Hearing the jingling of a tambourine accompanied by the strings of a guitar playing a lively tune, the hedgehog's head turned to gaze at the sight, teal-stripped ebony upturned quills swaying with the motion. His eyes widened in amazement at what he saw - sitting on a stool against a wall, an exotically-dressed purple cat held the string instrument in her hands, fingers gliding over the strings, creating the magical music. Near her tapping feet rested a hat, a few gold coins having been dropped inside it from passerby's in appreciation of the performance. But was not the feline that drew his attention.

No, it was the white hedgehog that danced and twirled to the musical accompaniment, his moves going in time to the beat as he joined in with the tambourine held in one hand. Gold bangles decorated both arms that jangled and chimed with movement, breaking the blue lines that streaked each limb from the shoulder to the back of each hand, ending in a circle. One large hoop was pierced near the base of the right ear, catching the light. He wore a short form-fitting singlet of white, trimmed in pale green, silver-thread designs stitched onto the material that became visible and appeared to move when light shimmered on it, making it appear as if the lines flowed with the movements of the dancer. Pastel lilac pants billowed out from the snowy mobian, that shifted and floated like a skirt when the legs moved, a deep amethyst sash around his waist adorned with silver dangles along the edge that clinked together. More golden bracelets were worn on the ankles above bare feet, emphasising the dancer's graceful movements.

'_It can't be him!_' the black hedgehog thought, surprised at what he saw. '_Could it?_'

A young child pointed at the entertaining pair, giggling excitedly before it's mother yanked them away forcibly, sending a sideways glare in the direction of the jovially dressed mobians. "Stay away, child - they're gypsies. They'll steal us blind."

Frowning at the horrible scene, the high-ranked mobian stepped forward, dropping a few coins into the awaiting hat, looking into the yellow eyes of the dancing gypsy. Goldstared back, a look of confusion apparent in the depths as he paused in his graceful movements. As the officer opened his mouth to speak, a shrill whistle echoed around the area, drawing the frightened attention of the gypsies. Quick flustered movements was the only hint of the pair's departure, lime watching in shock as they began to flee, until the hat full of coins slipped from the pale hedgehog's grasp. The feline continued to run, leaving her friend behind to gather their pay, neither one seeing the guards until the last moment.

The white male froze at the blade pointed to his neck, hand stilling from where it was going to retrieve a fallen coin. "All right gypsy. Where'd you get the money?" the bee-like creature demanded, his voice sounding higher for someone of his position.

With a glare, the angry gypsy bit his answer out. "Four your information, I ended up earning it honestly."

"Gypsies don't _earn_ money," the other guard accused, crocodile muzzle twisted in a frown, pointed teeth poking out. "Where'd you steal it from?"

Scoffing, the blamed one turned away, tucking his bundle against his side. "You would know all about stealing now, wouldn't you?"

"Troublemaker!" the small guard shouted as his partner reached out. "Maybe a day stuck in the stocks will cool you down."

Letting loose an aggravated growl, the entertaining hedgehog lashed out, kicking at the feet of the treacherous guards, watching them stumble and fall before fleeing down the street. With grumbles and curses, the two heaved themselves back onto their feet, threatening scowls on their faces as they began to give chase.

Noticing what they were going to do, the turquoise-streaked hedgehog moved, pulling his horse across the path of the chasing couple, causing the bee mobian to falter and crash, plummeting back to the ground harshly. His companion watched in shock as the creatures of Paris laughed humorously at the scene, adding to the embarrassment of the two.

"Oh dear, I am dreadfully sorry," the rider apologised with false sincerity, turning to reprimand his horse on an obvious pretend tone. "Naughty horse, naughty! Really, I just cannot take you anywhere with me, can I?"

"I'll teach you a lesson, peasant!" threatened the green crocodile, pulling out a small dagger and pointing it in the dark one's direction.

In response, the hedgehog unsheathed his own sword, the long blade gleaming against the overhead sun. "You were saying, Lieutenant?"

The guard trembled at the realisation, replacing his dagger in its resting place. Saluting attentively, the green mobian stammered, "O-oh, Captain! I didn't recognise-At your service, sir!"

A smirk grew on the high-ranking creature's muzzle as he bent down to the lower level of the dazed bee. "I know that you have a lot on your mind right now, but... the Palace of Justice?"

Moving quickly, the two guards reorganised themselves, shooing away the curious peasants to make room on the street for their commanding captain and his steed to walk through. Disgusted at the unnecessary brute force used for the simple unrequired task, the hedgehog followed, before a gold coin on the ground grabbed his attention. Picking it up, acid green glanced around, noticing as awaiting hat at the feet of an old man wrapped in a tattered navy coat, back resting against the surface of a shadowed wall , sitting on the ground expectantly. Passing by, he dropped the coin, and a few extra, into the item, not noticing the widely surprised yellow eyes staring at his back, a white hand removing the hood to reveal the gypsy dancer's curious face.

- O -

Lead down the various dank corridors that made up the dungeon area of the Palace of Justice, the teal-streaked hedgehog cringed at the harsh sound of a cracking whip continuously hitting the flesh of a victim, their screams of pain resounding after.

"Guard!" a female voice called out, drawing his attention to the two silhouettes illuminated against the lit wall, watching as the one holding the whip paused in its movements. "Ease up between the lashes, allow the sting to linger between each strike."

Nodding, the one with the item turned back to his job, the Judge turning away, her gaze noticing the cringing awaiting captain. "Ah, so you are the courageous Captain Mephiles, back in Paris from the wars."

Straightening his position and saluting to the red echidna, the mentioned introduced. "Reporting for duty sir, as ordered."

"Yes, yes," she waved flippantly, twisting on a heel to begin making her way down the hall, listening to the other fall into step behind. "Your service record becomes you, Mephiles. I will expect nothing but the best from a war hero of your skills."

"And you shall have it," the dark hedgehog vowed, "I guarantee it."

Shade nodded approvingly. "Good. Because, you know, my last captain happened to be, ah, a bit of a terrible disappointment to me I must confess." An ear-piercing howl interrupted what Mephiles was about to say, causing lime eyes to widen and the Judge to smile mercilessly, pleased at the technique used by the whip. "No matter. I'm sure that you can manage to _whip_ my men into perfect shape."

"I, uh, I thank you sir," Mephiles said, staring almost horrified behind him to the room they had just moved away from. "This is a very tre-tremendous honour."

Both mobians stepped out onto a balcony, lit by the outside light, contrasting greatly against the deeply unlit inside.

Her gaze narrowed dangerously as she glared at the busy arrangements being made for the Festival below. Tone lowered, she muttered loud enough for her companion to hear. "You have appeared to come to Paris at her darkest hour, Captain, and it will take a strong hand to save the weak-minded people from being easily mislead."

"Mislead, sir?" Mephiles repeated, curious as to where the conversation was going.

"Look Captain," she pointed out, waving an arm out across the city, "the gypsies. They live their lives outside of the normal order. Their heathen ways inflame the people's lower instincts. They have to be stopped!"

"I was summoned here from the wars to capture fortune tellers and entertainers that live life differently?" he asked incredibly, shocked at finding out the _real_ reason behind his call out.

"The real war is what you see before you. I have spent twenty years taking care of the gypsies one," a finger squished a walking ant that was making its way along the grey balcony railing, "by," one more insect gone, "one." Another innocent bug squished unforgivably under her thumb. With both hands, she lifted the tile the three ants had been walking over, revealing scores of more scurrying around frantically underneath it. "And yet, for all of my current successes, they have still managed to thrive in what I believe is considered their safe haven with Paris' walls. A nest, you could think of it as. It is referred to as the Court of Miracles," Shade informed, rolling lilac with little amusement.

"What are we to do about it, sir?" the black hedgehog asked, watching the answer be a slamming of the stone tile back into its place upside down, a firm turn of it that enforced the crushing of the small bugs underneath. He stared appalled at the display, knowing better not to say anything about it for fear of his life. "You've made your point quite vividly."

Shade laughed dryly, enjoying toying with the captain, knowing of the power she held over him. "You know, I think I'll like you being around. Shall we?" The echidna motioned for them to depart the area.

A loud fanfare echoed from down below at the square, accompanied by the cheering of the crowd. Mephiles looked over his shoulder interested, wondering as to the reason behind the commotion, while the Judge scowled and groaned as if exhausted. "Oh, duty calls. Tell me Captain, have you ever been to a peasant festival before?"

"Not recently," he replied, one dark eyebrow raised, following the departing form of Shade.

"Well then, this should be quite the education for you in preparation of what to expect. Come along."

- O -

_Well, there we go. Knuckles gets to play the main role for this one. I had to redo the character slightly to fit the deformity that Quasimodo gets put through during the film, using the echidna's namesake as the reason for his being referred to as an outcast against everyone else. And you get to find out who plays the next two important roles of the story. So, all of the main roles have been introduced for all to know._

_I have ended up changing the parts of the gargoyles to something more suited to the plot. I've hopefully done it well enough to not cause many to be angry with the change. I chose to keep them as the same role, where the gargoyles acted as a friend and confidante to Quasimodo, as Tails is to Tails, but without the extra added humour that is seen mostly between Hugo and Victor._

_I ended up completely cutting out the role of Djaoli, Esmeralda's faithful goat. I spent long and hard considering who, or what, could take the place of him, but couldn't come up with anything decent enough. Apologies to anyone that might have annoyed. Plus, I didn't see his role as being majorly relevant for the story._

_You'll find out the identity of the archdeacon eventually if you haven't already realised who it is from the first chapter._


	3. Chapter 3: A Festival to Remember

**Chapter Three: A Festival to Remember**

Donned in a neutral grey cloak that covered his head, obscuring his identity from those who glanced in his direction, Knuckles scurried down the side of Notre Dame, using nooks and edges as handholds. A brief glance up at the tower's ledge showed an enthusiastic Tails, smiling greatly for his friend at doing what it was the echidna wished to do.

With a small drop, Knuckles joined into the bustling crowd, making sure to pull his cloak closer. Violet gazed in wonder at the sights of everything from a ground level view - the brightly coloured streamers strung to and fro over the courtyard and city, the gaudy tents scattered throughout the area, the set-up booths that entertained those who visited to have fun. It was all so different from looking down at it all, and he enjoyed it!

"Come one, come all!" members of the crowd shouted excitedly, parting to create a pathway for the approaching party of entertainers marching in, a large circle area being cleared for the performances. Surprised at the sudden actions, the red mobian could only watch and listen, staring at the hooded figure in tacky material that was lifted on the top of shoulders of those walking, emerald glinting mischievously from under the hood that stared right back.

"Leave your looms and milking stools, coop the hens and pen the mules!" More and more voices lifted into the cheer as the crowd got larger, the echidna having been pushed to the front. "Close the churches and the schools, it's a day for breaking rules! Come and join the Feast... of..."

"Fools! Hahaha!" the cloaked figure laughed, jumping acrobatically from their perch to land in the centre of the cleared area, throwing away the material to reveal a blue hedgehog, dressed in mismatched clothing of yellow and purple, smiling widely. His green eyes, framed in a rich amethyst mask, stayed trained on the nervously thrilled ruby mobian, darting away for a single second before returning, full of trouble that twinkled in the light.

One gloved hand raised in the air, the other holding his posture up while swinging on a pole, Sonic picked up where the crowd had left off, his tone joyful, different acts being performed around the square. "Once a year we throw a party here in town, where we go and turn Paris app upside down!" The singing mobian jumped from his perch, sidling to the side of Knuckles, an arm slung casually around cloaked shoulders as the entertainer pointed to an unusually dressed acrobat that flipped over to stand on his hands, outfit changing with the words. "Ever man's a King, and every king's a clown! Once again it's Topsy Turvy Day!"

Another hand lay on Knuckles' other shoulder, causing the echidna to turn to his left in surprise, only to be met with a rich crimson gaze, framed by a vermillion mask. The black hedgehog sent a flirtatious wink over to Sonic, triggering his lover to blush and stutter, causing him to continue with the tune that now seemed to be personally sung to the poor bell-ringer, voice light and friendly, yet held a hint of entertained danger. "It's the day the devil in us gets released, the day we mock the prig and shock the priest! For everything becomes topsy turvy at the Feast of Fools!"

Worried that his disguise might be seen through, Knuckles broke away from the duo, briefly merging with the crowd to reach the edge hoping to hide among the booths and stands. He didn't see the conniving nod shared between the couple as the ebony one took the blue's hand, dragging the other hedgehog after as they chased after their chosen victim of fun.

"Topsy Turvy!" the crowd called enthusiastically.

"Everything is upsy-daisy!" Sonic shouted, waving his hat in the air as they pursued after the red echidna, who had noticed the two gypsies following him.

"Topsy Turvy!"

"Everyone is acting crazy!" Jade and scarlet watched as their prey swerved around a corner swiftly, the pair following after while keeping the enthusiastic chant going. "Dross is gold, weeds are a bouquet - that's the way on Topsy Turvy Day!"

"Ah, damn," Shadow cursed, looking around the area while Sonic moaned beside him.

"We lost him! How?"

Placing a reassuring kiss on his lover's cheek, the dark mobian turned to his partner, squeezing their clasped hands reassuringly. "It's alright. We might find him later."

What they didn't know was that the running bell-ringer had tripped over a misplaced peg, causing him to stumble into one of the surrounding tents, falling over the furniture. In attempt to prevent his descent, he had grabbed onto a curtain, yet ended up pulling it down and over his body, accidentally revealing a changing half-clothed white hedgehog behind the material.

"Hey!" the mobian shouted angrily as he covered himself with his hands, glaring at the intruder, before realising the situation. He knelt down beside the mess, pulling away the deep red curtain to reveal it's hidden person. "Are you alright?"

Embarrassed at the situation, Knuckles turned away, hiding his hands in the folds of his cloak. "I didn't mean to-I'm sorry," he stammered, gaze averted respectively as a blush burned his cheeks, believing the other deserved a reason at the very least. "I was just trying to escape from two other hedgehog's that were singing and following me."

"Ah," the silver one breathed in understanding, "Shadow and Sonic. Those two are such troublemakers, but they mean no harm. They were probably only wanting you to join in on the fun with them."

"Oh."

"Heh." His expression changed from amused to serious, trying to look over the echidna, yet struggling to see anything because of the grey material. "You aren't hurt, are you? Here, let me have a look."

Knuckles grew shocked at the proposition, shaking his head fervently. "What? No!" He wanted to push the other way, but couldn't without revealing his monstrous hands. He trembled as gentle hands removed his hood to let it drop just beneath his quills, timidly meeting the warm, comforting golden gaze of the hedgehog.

"There, you see. No harm done." Reaching a hand out, the pale mobian pulled the amazed echidna up onto his feet, leading him to the tent's flap. "Just try to be a bit more careful in the future."

"I will," the bell-ringer nodded, smiling widely which the other returned with a wave.

"I guess I might see you around...?"

"Knuckles," he answered, grasping what the white hedgehog was silently asking.

"Knuckles, eh? Well, I'm Silver, by the way," the gypsy gave before lowering the flap, leaving the echidna outside where the crowd was still going strong, lead by the enthusiastic duo of Sonic and Shadow.

"Topsy Turvy!"

"Beat the drums and blow the trumpets!" Shadow yelled, perched on the edge of a centred stage, leaning forward over the cheering crowd. "Join the bums, thieves and strumpets, streaming in from Charles to Calais!"

"Topsy Turvy!" they yelled once more, eyes watching as the azure leading gypsy back flipped onto the stage to stand beside his smirking partner, hat once more tilted on top blue quills.

"Scurvy knaves become extra scurvy on the sixth of 'Januervy'." Sonic grabbed the other hedgehog's hand, causing the two of them to stand back-to-back, free hands held up in the air dramatically, Shadow joining in with his own deep voice. "All because it's Topsy Turvy Day!"

A procession of horses made its way through the passing crowd, leading their riders in the direction of the grand viewing platform reserved each and every year for only one person in particular. On his personal loyal steed, Mephiles positioned himself beside a heavy-steeled black carriage, standing guard as Shade stepped out, ascending the stairs of the thickly-covered area, reluctantly sitting herself in the grand seat. A disdainful look crossed her face, that grew to one of pure disgust when Sonic enthusiastically made his way over, positioning his body on an arm of the throne-like seat, ignoring the expression.

"Come one, come all!" the cobalt mobian invited, sprinkling confetti over the irritated Judge yet happily paying her no heed. "Hurry, hurry, here's your chance to be able to see the mystery and romance."

Sending an invitingly flirtatious wink in the direction of the entertained Captain of the Guard, causing Mephiles to blink in astonishment, Sonic skipped over people's shoulders back to the empty stage, his lover having vanished off to the side to prepare the platform for its next act. "See the finest one in France make an entrance that will entrance. Our talented dancer Silver, dance!"

With a puff of smoke, Sonic disappeared, replaced with the exotically dressed dancer. He wore deep orange leggings that went to his knees, along with a dress-type rich ruby tunic that hugged his torso, flaring out at the hips. The material swirled and floated with the movements, the gold trim shimmering against the light. His usual bangles adorned bare arms and ankles, as well as the golden hoop piercing the ear, each standing out more with the thin gold sash around Silver's waist to hold the tunic together. Once again, feet were bare of any footwear, making the motions more elegant and exotic, while a purple veil decorated with moons and stars in pale white thread that gleamed was held between fingers, emphasising the dancer's poise.

With a shake of hips, Silver began to move in a sultry dance, coy smile on his muzzle, as the pale hedgehog danced for the crowd in tune to the given beat.

Scoffing loudly at the display, Shade muttered, "Look at that disgusting debauchery."

Using his hand to cover his wide lime-coloured eyes against the glare of the sun, Mephiles did indeed watch the performance in amazement, mouth dropped open. '_I didn't even know he could move like that! What happened during those years?_'

As the crowd cheered, Silver continued to dance. Noticing a way to amuse the public even more, he somersaulted towards the brooding Judge, smirking at the false catcalls sent in their direction. Slinging his scarf around the female echidna's neck, Sliver moved closer to her face before pulling away at the last moment, shoving her wide hat down into her enraged face. While the audience laughed and hollered, Silver returned to the stage, grabbing a spear off a guard on his way, thrusting the point into the wood. With the momentum behind him, the dancing gypsy spun on the thin shaft, bottom half of his tunic drifting in the wind as he reached the base, kneeling. He nodded his head to the audience in signal of the end with a wide grin, amused at the calls and applause given.

Joining the dancer on stage, Sonic prepared everyone for the last show of the day, pulling up willing contestants with the help of Silver. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, the moment you have all been waiting for, and you know exactly what's in store! Now's the time for you to laugh until your sides grow sore - the time we crown the King of Fools!"

"You all remember last year's king?" the black gypsy asked, guiding the four carrying a large chair on their shoulders, a drunk lime-green scarred hedgehog slouched on it. "So, demonstrate a pose that's horrible and frightening, almost as gruesome as a gargoyles wing, for it's that pose that will crown you the King of Fools!"

"Why?" Sonic yelled out, riling up the crowd even more, watching as Knuckles was pulled up on stage by Silver, abandoning his cloak on the ground behind him. He ran down the line, straightening the position of those entering, beginning at the opposite end that the echidna stood on. "Ugly folks, come, forget your shyness!"

"You could soon be called your highness!" Shadow proudly exclaimed, joining the other two gypsies on stage to begin the competition.

"Put your foulest features on display," encouraged the crowd, eager to see and vote for the best, or worst, anyone could come up with. "Be the King of Topsy Turvy Day!"

Shade watched with little interest, angered gaze fixed on the white hedgehog that humiliated her run down the line, pausing at each person to demonstrate their chosen action. Each attempt was met with boos and yells from the audience, making the dancer shove the disqualified mobians off the high platform and move to the next ones.

As he watched the exotically dressed hedgehog get closer and closer, Knuckles began to grow nervous, body trembling from the fright of the scenario. Violet watched as the creature standing next to him was pushed over the edge of the performance stage, Silver turning to him. Breath hitching from fear, Knuckles buried his face in his hands, forgetting he was not wearing his cloak, thus revealing the back of his hands to those watching. Gasps of shock and horror echoed around the square from the crowd, Silver taking a surprised step backwards.

"Look at his hands!" a voice called out in repulsion, murmurs spreading between the people.

"It's hideous!" another joined in with disgust.

"He's the bell ringer of Notre Dame!" someone pointed out, recognising the figure from the far and few glimpses gotten of the mysterious mobian that made the bells chime and sing.

Devastated at the humiliating reaction from those who lived a normal life, Knuckles kept his face hidden behind his fingers, missing how the enraged expression on Shade's face changed from Silver to himself, her claw-like fingers almost digging into the arm rests of her chair, Mephiles staring at the Judge in worry.

Sharing a concerned glance, both Shadow and Sonic stepped forward in front of the hiding echidna, hands outstretched as they attempted to appease the crowd, turning the event into something festive once more. "Everyone, don't panic. We asked for someone with the most horrid pose in all of Paris, and with the help of his own unique features, he has been presented!" the blue entertainer announced, grabbing the crown used for this purpose, placing it on Knuckles' head, causing the red mobian to look up bewildered. "I present to you your crowned King, Knuckles, the bell ringer of Notre Dame!"

Following the clapping and applause from those watching enthusiastically now, Shadow stepped off the stage to once more lead the procession, his partner helping Knuckles into the empty throne-carried seat reserved for the King of Fools, walking alongside the nervous yet excited mobian.

"Once a year, we throw a party here in town," the dark gypsy explained, grabbing a stilt from a nearby entertainer and twirling it like a baton, Sonic echoing the words with his own to help encourage the crowned echidna to loosen up. "Hail to the King!"

"Once a year, we turn all Paris upside down." "Oh, what a King!"

"Once a year, the ugliest will wear a crown." "People, blow him a kiss."

"Once a year on Topsy Turvy Day!" Chancing a glance, Knuckles gave a shy wave at his fuming master, hoping to appease her and show that not everything was as horrible as thought. "We've never had a King like this."

While standing at the ledge of the bell-tower's balcony, both Tails and the archdeacon watched from above, loudly cheering on the younger echidna from their perch, happy that their friend was able to do what he had wanted. Their voices joined in with the chants that resounded around the city of the king's name, creatures of all sorts celebrating the event that made the highlight of the yearly festival.

Off to the side, watching the proceedings with twisted amusement, stood the two guards that had hassled the silver gypsy earlier on in the day. The crocodile held a tomato in his claws, tossing it in the air to catch it again. "You think he's ugly now?" he asked his fellow guardsman, reeling the arm back, flinging the piece of food in the direction of the centre echidna. Many eyes watched as the red item hit square onto the side of his face, drawing gasps to escape shocked people's mouths as the bell-ringer touched the slimy substance dripping down his cheek.

The bee chortled, pointing at the food-stained king. "Ha! Now that's ugly!"

Another guard took up the action, throwing his own tomato in the same direction, calling out mockingly, "Hail to the King!"

Confused at the bombardment of food at him, Knuckles turned to look around him, accidentally slipping on one of the squished fruits, falling flat on his back. The crowd laughed at the antics, finding it absolutely hilarious, joining in on the actions as members grabbed their own fruit and vegetables from nearby carts, flinging it at their 'king'.

Deciding to take it another step further, one mobian threw a rope around the maroon echidna, causing purple eyes to stare at them in anger. While distracted, another creature lassoed another chord, tightening on the wrist, while other ropes were thrown over the struggling body. A few men from the crowd jumped into action, dragging the body onto a rotating platform, making Knuckles kneel as the restrainments were secured on the notches, before the wheel was started to turn. The poor bell-ringer spun around unwillingly, constantly pelted by food in the face as onlookers watched and jeered.

Raising his gaze, Knuckles stared imploringly at Shade, who sat in her chair and watched, making no movement to step forward and do anything. "Master! Master, please! Help me!" The begging tone in his voice drew a few gypsies out of their tents, having retreated earlier before the fiasco started, a few shocked and infuriated at seeing the cruelty behind many of the citizens of Paris with no-one stepping forward to help one of their own.

Back by the pavilion, Mephiles turned on his horse to face the High Judge, anger contorting his features from the act. "Sir, I request permission to go and stop this cruelty."

She raised a hand to stop his movements, a sadistic smile twisting her lips as she spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. "In a moment Captain. A lesson is needed to be learnt here."

As Mephiles went to retort against the cruel comment, silence fell over the square, drawing their gazes back to the platform in the middle of it all. The dark hedgehog watched with amazement as Silver walked up the wooden stairs, dressed back in his usual clothing, untying the sash around his waist as he knelt beside Knuckles. "Don't be afraid," he whispered loud enough for the intended to hear, frowning as the echidna flinched away. "I'm sorry, this isn't what was supposed to happen." He began to wipe the juice and food remains off the dirty face with a corner of the material, feeling the other relax a tad under the gentle touch.

"You there! Gypsy!" Shade shouted, standing from her seat as she stared at the one that caused her embarrassment before, refusing to allow it to happen again. "Step away from him and get down at once!"

Inclining his head slightly, Silver agreed with the order, but at his own terms. "Yes, your honour, but only after I have freed this poor creature."

Shade hissed out from between clenched teeth. "I forbid it!"

Scowling at the malevolence behind the Judge's words, the white hedgehog pulled out a dagger, easing the edge carefully between the trapped echidna and the rough binds that held him down. With a twist of a wrist, Silver easily sliced through the ropes, pushing away the lingering strands before helping to pull Knuckles back onto his feet. Shade watched it all with burning eyes, while Mephiles attempted to hide a proud grin discreetly, not wishing to further anger the Judge.

"How dare you defy me!" she screamed loudly, not caring how people hurried away from her, considering them all fools.

A finger pointing to the messy bell-ringer crouching behind her from exhaustion at the whole experience, Silver retorted back just as fiercely. "You mistreat this boy in the same manner you mistreat my people. You constantly speak of justice, yet are cruel to those that are most in need of you help."

"Silence!"

"Justice!" he called back, noticing the partially fearful look that had crawled into her lavender eyes at the honest accusations.

"Mark my words, gypsy," Shade warned, her voice dropping lowly, "you will pay for this insolence."

Silver chuckled humourlessly as he grabbed the floppy crown from Knuckles, throwing to the bare space in front of the box, causing the on-looking crowd to once again laugh at the fuming Judge. "Then it appears we've crowned the wrong fool. The only one I see, is you!"

Growling from the insult, Shade snapped her fingers to gain the attention of guards. "Captain. Arrest him!"

Not wanting to, but knowing he had no choice as a pawn of the Judge, Mephiles motioned for his men to move and surround the stage, schooling his face into a neutral expression. The first day in his new position, and this was _not_ how he wished to spend it. '_What's been going on since I last left?_' he pondered curiously, gaze trained on the rebellious hedgehog, not remembering things being as bad as this.

"Let's see here," Silver mumbled, a hand resting on a cocked hip while the other pointed to each individual guard that grew closer. "One, two, three, four, hmm. So there's ten of you, and only one of me. Oh, what's a poor hedgehog to do?" he sobbed into a handkerchief pulled from a pocket, before blowing into the material square, disappearing in an explosion of smoke and light.

Mobians gasped at the sight, amazed at the magical performance, while Shade sneered and flinched backwards, muttering darkly under her breath. "Witchcraft!"

"Oh boys!" the vanished gypsy's voice called out, drawing everyone's attention to a side stage where Silver proudly displayed himself. Those chasing him turned in the new direction, following the fleeing male that jumped off the miniature platform, weaving in and out of the tents and set-up booths, cheers from the spectators following the action, everyone enjoying the show, moving out of the way to assist Silver, yet discreetly blocking the path of the guards.

Pulling himself up onto another stage, Silver glanced around to spot the locations of his chasers, before realising that two had climbed up after him. "There you are!" one shouted, running towards the pale hedgehog with a knife withdrawn. Silver turned and leaped off the stage, the crowd catching him, carrying him above their heads to safety. The guards attempted to follow, trying the same thing yet falling flat on their faces, the people having moved at the last moment, creating an amusing sight for them to gawk and holler at.

Along his zigzagged evasion, the running gypsy picked up a fallen helmet, flinging it in the air skilfully behind him, causing it to ricocheted between the three riders following, knocking each off their horses as the thin metal bounced between the trio. The frisbeed helmet continued to twirl in the air at a fast pace, embedding itself deeply into a wooden post, just above an observing Mephiles.

"What a man!" he remarked in awe, staring appreciatively at the still running white mobian, noticing two more riders had resumed the chase, closing in on Silver's position fast.

With an easy jump, Silver hurtled himself over the Judge's stand, ignoring the startled look on Shade's face, glancing behind himself quickly to watch as a fellow entertainer tossed a staff down to the guards. An end held by each one, they continued their speedy approach to their target, not realising their position until it was too late. The pole sliced into the pavilion, effectively knocking it down and onto Shade, who cursed in a rage at the action, the two riders fearfully moving backwards. Huffing, she managed to tug the material away from her body, enraged lilac watching as the gypsy once more vanished under a dark vermilion cloth, two stilt-walkers lifting the material in a presentation to reveal nothing underneath.

Groaning in frustration, the female echidna hoisted herself up onto her awaiting horse, a murderous stare sent in Mephiles' direction. "Find him, Captain! I want that gypsy brought to me alive!"

"Yes sir." Giving a nod, the dark hedgehog moved away, shouting his orders loud enough for every man serving under him to hear, as well as secretly wishing the words would reach pale ears as a hint of what was to come. "Seal off the area men. Find the white hedgehog, and do _not_ harm him!"

Eyes narrowed, the Judge forced her steed to move beside the centre stage, glaring at the frightened cowering bell-ringer silently, who hung his head low in obedience and shame. "I'm sorry master," the younger echidna whispered remorsefully, "I will never disobey you again."

Jumping off the edge, Knuckles watched as the crowd parted before him, some in shock, others in sympathy, creating a pathway to the main doors of Notre Dame. He sighed as he almost ran to his safe haven, feeling the many eyes staring at his retreating form, one particular pair drilling deeply into the back of his head. Not bothering to look back, Knuckles heaved the door closed behind him, shutting himself away once more from the outside world, and from his freedom.

.*.*.*.*.*.

_Happy Christmas to you everyone! And I hope you all end up having a great holiday during this time! I figured that I would post this chapter a week earlier than planned as a little gift to you all._

_Ah, I end up having way too much fun with writing Sonic and Shadow as Clopin, honestly. It is such a laugh to be writing Shadow as happy and cheerful as this, but so enjoying!_

_I did cut out the bit with the old man in the cage. I always ended up feeling sorry for the poor guy when watching the movie, so I didn't really want to subject a character to that treatment, even if it might be slightly funny. It was just not right in my books. Apologies for anyone that disagrees._

_I do also know that I have most probably made people even more confused at the connection there is that is between Mephiles and Silver. But have no fear, it will all end up being explained eventually._

_Now, this is just a simple reminder for some of those that are reading this with the music from the original soundtrack going, and you pause and go, 'That's not right!'. You must remember that some parts have had to have been changed and altered to fit, as well as to not end up getting into trouble with anybody._

_Also, on my home page, I have a poll going as to which '__**Sonic the Hedgehog**__' related fic you would like to see me work on next, once this one has been finished._

_Because I could not reply to any of your reviews, __**cloemcg**__, I'll give your answer here. I hope that the idea that you came up with goes well, and you are welcome! :) Thank you for your reviews, and I hope that you end up enjoying the rest to come, all the different spins included._


End file.
